Return Of The Outsiders
by Omen III
Summary: The name speaks for itself, but for those who haven't read the first one...well Read and Review and hopefully someone will get you updated.


Some times we often find our self rushing into things, situations, and relationships. But what if by our actions, our judgments, our impulses, we changed the course of reality.

The course of history, and civilization. My name is Beast Boy and what I've done has changed Jump City and the world.

**_The Return of The Outsiders_**

Three years after the Massacre in Jump City all is pretty peaceful. The crime world has been at an all time low since the collaboration of the new teen titans. Things are going well for us. Starfire began her first job at a daycare center. Cyborg had a girlfriend and a job as a pizza boy. This benefited him because he needed a reason to drive his T-car. Needless to say the tips were super cool. He had finally saved up enough money from drag racing and got in to a penthouse sweet in Sacramento.

Aqua Lad joined a school in Jump City and of coarse was captain of the swim team. Nobody could figure out why is time was so remarkable in swimming, it was better that they didn't know. Me...Well I can't really say that I'm happy. Terra's dead and Raven's missing. I still have nightmares about that roof top. I still question myself; "maybe if I did something different I could have...I would have saved her.

And Terra, she's dead. I should have been there for her."

I try to erase the memories of the recent events that occurred. I mostly find peace by visiting her grave site. "Hey Terra, I'm sorry I couldn't bring you better flowers. Beast Boy put his hands in his empty pockets and pulled out nothing but lint and week old bubble gum.

I was a bit short of cash. I didn't mean to let this happen, if I had seen through Slade's plans sooner I could have stopped this whole thing from happening. Beast Boy sheds a tear as he places the very few, but elegant bouquet of flowers on her tombstone.

The wind blows the flowers off and Beast Boy's hair begins to blow in the wind.

I'm going to...get Slade, he's gonna pay. Beast Boy begins to remove himself from upon the grave. That's odd, the grass looks new." And that's when it hit me. This grass couldn't have been new. It's been three years since we buried Terra.

Beast Boy begins to frantically root up the grass. He opens the casket, but her body is still here. He touches a piece of her hair but it breaks and begins to grind into dust.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Her body was a fake. That means her death was fake too. I wanted to die, my heart felt like it had just burst inside of my chest and my stomach was doing cartwheels.

"What...how...Why did she do this? I can't believe...I won't believe this." Beast Boy begins to get up. I made my way back to Titans tower and sat on the roof. Starfire came up to comfort me, in her usual cherry, jovial mood.

Me and Star have been getting closer than we used to be now that the two of us had lost someone that we loved. Robin was still AWOL, I hadn't seen, or heard from him ever since he left. Oh well it's probably for the best.

"Beast Boy, how are you on this wonderful mourning? Beast Boy glares at Starfire and turns around. You have the facial expression of one who's Zarnic has been devoured by a Glorg."

"It's not that extreme Star, Beast Boy Jokingly replied. Starfire wasn't used to my joking; I doubt that she'll ever be. Starfire if I show you something, you have to promise not to tell anybody. And I mean anybody, not Cy, Aqua Lad, Superboy, no one, got it?" Beast Boy yelled trying to emphasize his command.

"I will...not tell anyone Beast Boy." Starfire answered.

"Promise?" Beast Boy asked to make sure of Starfire's oath.

"I promise, an oath on this planet is just as sacred as Borthog and if it is broken it can easily invite the Racmas!" Starfire confirmed.

Beast Boy arched one eyebrow in confusion. "Well I'll take that as a yes; ok meet me at the old cemetery behind the pizza place across the street from the church. The look on Starfire's face was priceless. She had hated cemeteries. When we were younger she used to be deftly afraid of Halloween.

I knew that she was scared but I had to show someone and I was still a bit shady about the other Titans. It was night time and Starfire was timid and scared out of her wits from the fact of being in the second home for the dead. "BOOYA!!! Cyborg jumped out of the bushes from behind me.

I, now in my cat form, hang upside down from a tree while Starfire hid behind a tombstone pale white and shaking like a frail leave. Gotcha BB." "Cyborg!!! Beast Boy yelled as the two embraced. Dude, you are the master of scare." And don't you forget it grass stain. So whacha doin out here?" Funny you should ask that you I was suppose to meet Starfire and..."

"Wait a minute; you were suppose to meet Starfire? Out here...in the grave yard? Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy." Cyborg always teased me about liking Star. Now I admit, was pretty hot. And now that she was single, older, gorgeous and closer to me then before I wouldn't mind a go with Star.

"Cut it out Cy, it's nothing like that. Star's my friend and that's it." "What ever you say BB. They stopped and began to listen to the ruffling in the bushes. Hey man, did you hear that?

It came from the bushes." As me and Cyborg came closer to the noise Starfire popped out from behind the tombstone and blasted the hell out of me and Cyborg. YA!!!

_**BOOOOOO!!!! **Sizzle. _"Dude I'm never making her mad." "Ditto man. Cyborg answered as the two fell to the ground smoking from Starfire's starbolt.

"I am...sorry, I was scared and thought that you were ghost from the sentari moons. I know now that I was mistaken." The two shake off the dust. "Ok will somebody tell me why we're out here?" Beast continues to walk. I was about to show them what I saw earlier. The thing that creeped me out earlier. I opened the casket as we all gasped at what we saw next.

I didn't know if everybody liked the first Outsiders fan fic. So I had to make a sequel to even things up. Sorry I didn't have more chapters in my last fic. But for something to live something else must die. Chapter two is on the way to so long and God Bless.


End file.
